Unspoken Secrets
by MasteroftheArrow17
Summary: Kataang Oneshot. When Aang realizes he loves Katara and looms on how to tell her, what will she think about his love.


**so here it is, another Kataang oneshot. Contains fluff and the ending is very cheesy, you have been warned! This oneshot is dedicated to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, or followed, me and my stories. Thank you all so much!**

Aang trotted down the street in some sweatpants and a jacket. He had begun running his 3 mile route twice every week to stay in shape for football. He turned the old broken corner on his street, sprinting the last 50 yards or so. He stopped himself outside his uncle Gyatso's bakery. Propping himself up on the lamp post. Then he heard the loud crying and screeching of an old pickup truck coming down the road. He couldn't help but crack a small smile on his face. "Sokka pull over real quick," he heard the blue eyed beauty say to her brother. As if the car was obeying her rather than her brother. He scowled at his sister but pulled over anyway.

"Hey Aang!" Katara said running over to him and giving him a hug.

Aang felt his heart flutter up and out of him at her touch. "Hey Katara," he managed.

"Do you want to come over later, say around 6:00?" Katara asked giving him a shy smile.

"Of course, I'm sure it's alright with Gyatso." Aang said giving her his signature wide mouthed grin.

"I'll be waiting for you," she said poking his chest with her slender pointer finger. Aang waved bye and then rushed up to his room to shower and change for Katara's house. Aang had had a crush on her since the 5th grade but hadn't told her. And now they're sophomores in high school and she still has no idea how I feel. Aang continued is shower deep in thought, then he twisted the handle off and jumped out of the shower and threw on a pair of khakis and a grey v neck with two orange stripes down the right side of the shirt. He threw on his vans and jumped on his bike and rode out the door. It was about a 15 minute ride to Katara's house.

_Why do I care if she doesn't like me, we're best friends _he thought to himself.

_Because you don't just like her, you love her._

Aang tried to shake the thought out of his head but it still roamed there, all of a sudden he realized he was there. He looked down at his watch 5:47. He was early. He walked over to the door, and knocked on it. Sokka opened the door.

"Hey Aang, Katara's in her room you can go on up." Sokka greeted in a better mood than usual.

"Thanks, Sokka." Aang began to pad his way up the stairs. And then he walked all the way down the hall and was about to knock on her door,

"Toph I don't know why I feel this way about him…" Aang frowned to himself.

"He has no idea how I feel, Toph, I think I love him…"

"Okay Sugar Queen don't hit me with all your mushy stuff, I'll be downstairs with Sokka. Aang went around and sat with his back up against the wall. Toph walked out and smiled as she walked by, _it's your chance_, she mouthed. Aang took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Katara opened it and smiled instantly.

"Hey Aang, you're early," She said with a smile and a poke.

Aang gathered all of the confidence in his body and spoke, "I wouldn't want to miss anytime I could spend with you," he said poking her back.

"Come in," She moved away from the opening of the door and motioned to her bed. Aang sat down on the side of the bed and sighed. "Katara…" He started but was caught off guard with her lips smashed against his. Aang could swear he saw sparks shoot away from the teens locked lips, he closed his eyes and pushed back. He felt her run her tongue across his soft lips, he opened and he felt her run her tongue along his teeth and the inside of his cheek. He let out a stifled moan. He pushed back and then they broke away, foreheads pressed together, beaming at each other. "I love you Katara."

"I love you too Aang."

"Katara, will you go out with me,"

"Of course," They began kissing again this time adding passion by Katara crawled on top of him and straddled him then making the kiss more passionate. It was the perfect moment and nothing could ever break them apart, or at least that's what they thought.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!" They heard Sokka scream from the now opened doorway. They both smiled profusely and then turned back to Sokka. They knew these next days and even possibly weeks could be difficult. But together they knew they would make it.


End file.
